


would you like a side of lasagna for the table? or maybe some crack?

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Eddie and KT are a mess, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mention of kitchen shenanigans, No spoilers in the tags ;), Patricia is unimpressed, Post-Canon, REALLY RATED G BUT THERE IS A MENTION OF CRACK, and some very light swearing, kinda cracky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Note to self: Never let KT or Eddie (but especially not KT and Eddie together) into the kitchen. Not even for a special occasion.
Relationships: Eddie Miller & K. T. Rush, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, K.T. Rush & Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	would you like a side of lasagna for the table? or maybe some crack?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I’m reposting this from Tumblr! This fic is about two years old give or take, but I think it was slightly ahead of its time.

Patricia Williamson was unimpressed with the sight before her. _Extremely_ unimpressed.

”Are you two on crack?" was the only thing she could really ask, stepping into the tiny apartment, and shutting the door behind her with a loud thud. She dropped her keys on the small table by the door. “What the hell are you doing?"

Eddie looked like he'd taken a bath in tomato sauce, and KT's curly hair was covered in a white powder that looked _suspiciously_ like crack, but was more likely to be flour. The two Americans stood, frozen in their places, when KT suddenly reached out a hand and punched hard at Eddie's arm.

 _"OW!"_ Eddie exclaimed at the same time KT hissed: _"I thought you said she wouldn't be back from work until eight o'clock!"_

Patricia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. Eddie rubbed his arm, shooting back at KT: “That's what she told me!" Eddie turned to his girlfriend. "That's what you told me!"

"I got off early," Patricia said. "While this exchange is amusing, you guys haven't answered my question: What the hell are you doing?"

KT shuffled her feet awkwardly, and Eddie looked anywhere but at his girlfriend, gesturing sheepishly towards the kitchen area.

Patricia peered in the direction he was pointing and groaned. _"Jesus,_ did a bomb go off in here?" she moaned, running a hand through her auburn hair, effectively messing up the style for the tenth time that day.

The kitchen walls and stove were covered in tomato sauce and flour, pots and pans strewn everywhere. Patricia was pretty sure she saw scorch marks, too. "Were you trying to make lasagna?"

KT blinked. “I'm surprised you figured that out, actually," she said.

”Okay..." Patricia sad slowly, taking a step towards Eddie and KT. Eddie and KT took a definitive step back. “A better question might be _why_ are you making lasagna?"

The two looked like deer in headlights, and Patricia was about ready to lose her cool, when KT suddenly whipped out her phone.

"Eddie, wait until I open Snapchat before you do it!" KT yelped, and Patricia threw her hands up in front of her face instinctively. Defense was a reflex after all those years fighting for survival, it seemed.

"Do what?" Patricia asked suspiciously, screwing her eyes shut. “Is it a water gun? It's _definitely_ a water gun. Eddie, _I swear to god_ , if you're putting on another elaborate prank—”

"It's not anything like that, Yacker, I promise. You can look."

Patricia snorted incredulously. “Yeah right," she chuckled, "I fell for that once."

"I fell for _you_ once," said Eddie, and Patricia was so startled, she barked out a laugh, her face still turned away. "I'm serious."

"I know you're serious, weasel," she replied, "it's just really sappy."

KT giggled as Eddie sincerely said, “‘Sappy’'s my middle name."

 _"Sure_ , Eddie."

"Will you please open your eyes?" Eddie whined, and Patricia could hear him fidgeting. "I promise l'm not pranking you."

She let out a huff, turning her face back to her boyfriend and opened her eyes. "Okay, fine, but after what happened last..time..." She trailed off softly, looking down on Eddie where he knelt, holding a silver band between his thumb and forefinger. “You're kidding me."

Eddie shook his head, looking nervous. "No...No, Yacker, I'm serious." KT shifted from foot to foot, a wide grin cracking her face in two, as Eddie continued, "I had a whole romantic plan in place: KT was going to help me make a homemade dinner, because I know you have that weird restaurant phobia, but obviously that backfired, so now l'm sitting here in the complete chaos of this shitty apartment with a shitty ring that doesn't even have a gem in it, and l'm just a tin can, kneeling in front of a tank, asking her to marry me." Patricia blinked, silent for several long moments, and both Eddie and KT were starting to sweat, the camera still rolling.

Then, Patricia threw back her hand and laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Her shoulders were shaking heavily, and she held up a finger, still cackling. KT was worried she might crack a rib.

Eddie frowned, shifting uncomfortably. “Yacker, it's not funny. I'm being serious."

Patricia shook her head, finding the breath to say, “No, no, it's not that, it's not that!" Then, with shaking fingers, she fished into the purse still slung over her arm, and pulled out...a ring? "You beat me to it, you absolute _slimeball!"_ Both KT and Eddie's jaws dropped. "I was planning on breaking the mold, making a powerful proposal—maybe make fun of some of the shit you did back at Anubis, and all that, but you _beat me to it!"_

She started laughing again, but now both Americans were laughing, too. "So," Eddie finally said when he regained his composure, "is that a yes?" Patricia rolled her eyes and tossed the gold band to Eddie; he caught it with both hands. "Of course, you doofus. I figured that would have been a given."

KT finally let out the scream of excitement she'd been holding in since Eddie had called her up at two o'clock that afternoon, jumping up and down. The video from then on out would be very shaky. _"YES! SHE SAID YES! AND, UH,"_ she stumbled on her words for a moment, watching the happy pair hug each other close, _"SO DID HE!"_


End file.
